


【凯千】 Light 01

by Sophia_0530



Series: 凯千校园AU：Light [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_0530/pseuds/Sophia_0530
Summary: *高中校园AU*别上升
Relationships: 凯千 - Relationship, 王俊凯/易烊千玺
Series: 凯千校园AU：Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604626
Kudos: 17





	【凯千】 Light 01

**Author's Note:**

> *高中校园AU  
> *别上升

九月六日是个平淡无奇的周五，而圣平中学的高二年级却不同寻常的热闹又忙碌。  
每个班级里都贴了一张分班表，大屏幕上用投影仪放映着新的座次安排。原本整整齐齐的班集体被不均等的分成文理两栏，昭示着每一位同学经过一周的考虑后在高中第一个岔路口作出的抉择。  
课桌在教室地板上拖拉摩擦发出的刺耳“吱呀”声、装满课本的书箱被学生扔在课桌边的沉闷呻吟、好友分别前的低泣和惊喜重逢后的嬉笑声混杂进校园里依然聒噪的蝉鸣中，赋予了新学年一个充满生机的开始。  
王俊凯坐在自己的座位上，捏着一张湿巾把上节课不小心漏在桌面的笔油抹去，不料笔油透过湿巾料子洇到了手指上。他嫌弃的“啧”了一声，起身去洗手间洗手，离开时顺手搬下了竖在左边空桌子上的板凳。  
走廊上不时有人吵吵闹闹喧嚣而过，陆陆续续也有新同学搬着书箱走进同样叽叽喳喳的教室。王俊凯甩掉手上的水珠，一进教室就发现自己座位旁边坐了个人，正在把书包里的东西往桌面上摆。  
他眯着眼打量那个忙碌的背影和偶尔露出来的侧脸，觉得这个人有点眼熟。于是他快步走过去替那个人接住快要跌落下来的习题册，冲自己的新同桌笑了笑：“同学你好，我叫王俊凯，以后还请多多指教。”  
“谢谢，”这个人有些腼腆的应了声，“我叫易烊千玺。”  
这就是他的新同桌了。王俊凯挠了挠头发，脱口而出一句：“千玺你好，我可以这么叫你吧？我觉得你有点眼熟，我们之前是不是见过啊？你长得好帅。”  
对面正在喝水的江海洋没忍住，一口水呛在喉咙里，惊天动地的咳了起来。  
王俊凯无辜地看了一眼自己的对桌，没觉出刚刚自己那句真心实意的夸奖听上去有多像搭讪的路人。  
他的这个新同桌长得真的是过分好看了：身高中等，鼻梁高挺，双眼皮隐藏在纤长细密的睫毛后面若隐若现，眼瞳在午后正灿的阳光下是温暖的蜜色。唇色有点浅，正中圆润饱满的唇珠让人……打住。  
思路歪了。  
易烊千玺没料到分班第一天就听到了这么直白的夸奖，十分明显的怔愣了一下，抿着唇露出一个笑来：“谢谢，你也很帅。”  
犯规了，他的梨涡也好看。  
场面一时有些尬住了，王俊凯翘脚勾开板凳坐下，搜肠刮肚地想找一些日常琐碎的话题。正当他搜索失败想踢一脚对桌的江海洋寻求帮助时，易烊千玺开口了：“其实我们确实见过。”  
“之前高一的时候，在播音社团，我记得你。”  
他这么一说，王俊凯倒是瞬间想起一些在脑海里沉底的记忆来：高一播音社团纳新后的第一组新生广播就掀起了巨大的讨论热潮，其中时常出现在他耳中的就是拥有“千式苏音”的男主播。只是广播站加上学长和指导老师将近七十人，一周一次的培训也都是分组进行。他没跟易烊千玺分到一组，实在是没有什么交集，碍于他的脸盲症和鱼一般的记忆，对易烊千玺的名字一点印象都没有，只是见了面后觉得有些面善。  
嗐，但是他们在高二34班重新相遇，这就是缘分嘛。  
“千玺，”坐在易烊千玺对面的郭将饶有兴致地停下了笔，“王俊凯是不是干了什么惊世骇俗的事，让你对他印象这么深刻？”  
“嗯……”易烊千玺眼角的笑纹更深了些，梨涡也深深凹下，引得王俊凯也好奇地看过来，“他绕口令真的很厉害。”  
？  
王俊凯缓慢地露出一个黑人问号的表情，猛地想起那次考核绕口令的社团活动，他背到一半卡了壳，干脆自己编词儿接了下去：字纸裹银丝，银丝四千四。好吃是饺子，好玩是……  
然后就被老师撵下了台。  
回忆到这里，王俊凯羞赧地捂住了脸，耳尖红的要滴血，深刻的意识到自己本就不存在的形象愈发不保。

新来的同学差不多来齐的时候，班主任宋程抱着教案走到了教室门口。  
“诶，程哥来了。”王俊凯抬脚踹了踹对桌的踩脚杠，把趴在桌子上养神的江海洋吓得打了个哆嗦。  
宋程一进教室，喧闹的教室瞬间安静下来，连收拾课桌的新同学都停下了动作。他面无表情地发下一沓印好的化学练习，没有说话。一时间，教室里只剩下传递练习题的“刷刷”声响。  
王俊凯向前拖了拖凳子，转着笔看着发到自己手里的学案，没有抬头去看走到讲台上的宋程。只是听着他简单做了个自我介绍，而后开始絮絮叨叨地说一些高二是至关重要的一年等老生常谈的话语。他在他询问课代表人选时举手表示仍然继续担任语文课代表，其余的话统统左耳朵进右耳朵出。  
不过，安排语文课代表时易烊千玺也举了手。王俊凯有些意外地看了他一眼，下一秒桌子上就多了一张纸条。  
“以后多多指教了，同桌&同僚。”

“三个周之后会组织一次月考，成绩出来之后会重新分组排座位，希望大家好好准备，”宋程说完这句话就下了讲台，瞪了一眼想要说话的江海洋，“上自习吧。”  
由于今天的最后三节晚自习是语文阅读，大家这节化学自习上的颇有些心不在焉。郭将和江海洋还在跟选择较劲时，易烊千玺已经做完了第一面的选择和填空，翻过来是两道热效应的大题。他在演算纸上罗列已知方程式的焓变，加加减减终于推出了最终反应方程式，正要填写下面的“xx通气操作目的”时，听到王俊凯轻轻地叹了口气。  
他向右瞥了一眼，正看到王俊凯把用完的一张演算纸放到桌角，在一张新纸上开始从头演算第一道大题。  
嗯？  
易烊千玺敏锐地发现了两人方程式配平间的不同，他轻轻扯了一下王俊凯的演算纸，见他点头后拿了过来咬着指节认真打量。  
找到了。  
在焓变计算的中间过程中，王俊凯把其中一个方程式的+247.4KJ/mol抄成了+2474KJ/mol，于是整个方程式计算变得愈发不可控制。易烊千玺忍着笑把那个数圈出来还给王俊凯，继续做着第二小问时听到了自己的同桌发出一声压低的哀叹。

下课铃响了，易烊千玺长长舒出一口气，把做好的学案交到王俊凯小组长的桌子上，跟王俊凯那张摞在了一起。  
“我靠，你们俩，这也太快了吧？”刚跟填空题杠完的江海洋哀嚎一声，“程哥还说什么成绩好的跟我们没有智商差异，这不是智商压制是什么啊！”  
“江海洋。”王俊凯抬眼面无表情地看着自己的对桌。  
江海洋没见过他如此严肃的样子，以为自己刚刚说了什么惹王俊凯生气了。俗话说得好，识时务者为俊杰，于是他迅速地向形势低头：“哎，那个……到，组长有何吩咐？”  
“男人不能说快，”王俊凯一本正经地说完，站起身拉了拉易烊千玺的袖子，“走了，千玺，咱们去语文老师办公室看看。”  
“嗯，好。”  
直到两位语文课代表的身影消失在教室门口，江海洋才恍恍惚惚地反应过来：“王俊凯刚刚是不是又发骚了？”

“诶，千玺，”他们班在教学楼的最边上，隔过楼梯间就是厕所。而语文老师的办公室在教学楼正中大楼梯的旁边，离教室有不长不短的一段距离。刚刚分班，有不少同学在班级间乱窜串门，三三两两地靠在教室外的栏杆上聊天叙旧。王俊凯一边艰难地走在前面拽着易烊千玺的袖子穿过有些拥挤的人流，一边回过头来跟易烊千玺搭话，“我听说教语文的是以前17班的沈老师，以前都说沈老师简直就是级部里的男神啊，长得帅教得好，脾气还温柔。对了，你之前是哪个班的？听说过沈老师吗？”  
“听说过，”易烊千玺不太喜欢人多的地方，绷着脸跟在王俊凯后面努力向办公室的方向挣扎，分出一点注意力来回答王俊凯的问题，“我以前是18班的。”  
“哦哦。”

办公室里只有几个老师在忙碌，王俊凯拉着易烊千玺径直走向贴着“沈自清”标签的办公桌，而那位看上去只可远瞻的满身书卷气的年轻老师已经站在那里等他们了。  
“老师好，”王俊凯率先开了口，“我是34班的王俊凯，这是易烊千玺，我们俩是您的课代表。”  
易烊千玺跟着王俊凯对沈自清老师点点头：“清哥好。”  
沈自清先是冲王俊凯笑了笑，而后扬起眉毛笑着看向易烊千玺：“哟，玺子哥愿意连任了，真是沈某的荣幸。”  
不明情况的王俊凯还没来得及对易烊千玺那声“清哥”做出什么反应，只看着这对师生的相处模式就瞪大了眼睛。他后知后觉的想起来，高一时沈老师似乎带的是17、18两个班级。  
失策啊，失策。本来还想照顾一下新同学，瞧他这记性，真是大型翻车现场。  
“王俊凯，你的名字怎么写？在我本子这儿写写吧。”  
“啊，好。”王俊凯弯下腰在沈老师的教案背面写下了自己的名字，直起腰的同时手里被他塞了一包虾条：“初次见面，以后共同进步了，俊凯。”  
“啊？不敢不敢，谢谢老师。”王俊凯万万没想到享誉整个高二年级的书生style男神沈自清居然是这种调调，抱着一摞阅读本和易烊千玺出来时还觉得恍若梦中。  
“我……我靠，”十分钟的课间实在太短，已经快要上课了，走廊上的人少了很多。他和易烊千玺一人一摞摘抄本并肩走在走廊里，借着走廊偏暗的灯光看到了新同桌舒缓的眉眼，“清哥原来是这样的啊。”  
“等以后你就知道了，”易烊千玺偏着头冲他挑了挑眉，“清哥有趣的地方还多着呢，反正和他在级部里流传的形象不太一样。”

两个人把阅读本放在第一排同学手里依次后传，而后并肩回了座位。王俊凯把大演草上随手抄下来的新课表摆在中间，一边和易烊千玺一起重新誊抄一边跟小组的其他人打听新换的老师都有什么奇葩特点。  
江海洋以前跟王俊凯在一个班，这个时候就选择了闭嘴。来自前27班的郭将趴在桌子上，像个神婆一样唠唠叨叨：“教咱们数学的陈老师和教物理的糖老师以前是教我们班的，我跟你们说，别看陈老师才三十出头，能当上数学组组长绝对有点东西，数学成绩低于100就会被她布置额外作业，还会成为数学课小组展示的固定成员。不瞒你们说，我就在她的黑名单里。”  
“还有唐老师，我们都叫他唐爷。不过，虽然他长得老，但其实他也就比陈老师大一点点。哦对，他是个老烟枪，方圆五米绝对能察觉到他的存在。唐爷上课讲本地方言，组长你和千玺都是外地生吧，不知道来这儿一年有没有锻炼好你们的圣平方言啊~”  
“咱们班主任程哥吧，刚刚你们也看到了，”看郭将讲完了，江海洋慢慢悠悠地跟在他后面开口，“教化学的，特别严，特别凶，以前还是整个圣平市的散打冠军，你们可千万别惹他。”  
王俊凯心有戚戚焉地跟着点头：高一的时候有一次他上数学课偷偷看语文作文时事素材刊，被站在后门巡视的宋程逮个正着，书被没收了不说，还收获了一顿“程哥按摩”，疼的他一晚上没睡好。  
不过，有一说一，宋程的按摩手法真的是圣中一绝，让他觉得全身的筋骨都松快了。  
“还有教咱们生物的芳芳老师，脾气特别好，长得年轻漂亮，教的也好，等上课你们就知道了。”  
空降到34班的英语老师在王俊凯小组中无人相识，于是就被顺理成章的忽略了过去。江海洋和郭将刚想跟两位课代表打听一下语文老师，沈自清就带着满身的书卷气踏进了教室，三两下布置好阅读摘抄任务后就悠闲地离开了。  
留下一众同学目瞪口呆。  
没想到高二男神沈自清居然如此做派的王俊凯用手合上自己从见到沈自清开始就快要脱臼的下巴，一转头发现自己的同桌已经翻开了摘抄本准备看书。于是他咽下了将要出口的话，跟着易烊千玺打开了摘抄本。  
坐在对面的江海洋和郭将见状也不好意思找他俩讲小话，干脆有样学样，一起打开了摘抄本认认真真开始上阅读课。一组人整整齐齐的样子与周围的窃窃私语形成了鲜明的对比。

“安静！”  
班长晟阳维持纪律的声音和班主任中气十足的一声怒吼同时在教室里炸响，整个高二34班瞬间鸦雀无声。  
王俊凯背对着教室门口，并没有察觉到班主任的到来，被宋程吓得打了个哆嗦。他偏了偏头，看到易烊千玺一副我自岿然不动的模样安安静静地看着手里的书本，从心底涌上一股敬佩之情。  
以后就跟着易哥混了。他想。


End file.
